Long Lost Child
by smileyabuser
Summary: Magdalena has always been the unwanted child. But what happens when she becomes the illegal child? An not in the illegal immigrant way. Yes, Artemis has a child. Yes, this has been done alot. But I hope mine is different. Rated T, just in case.
1. Snakes on a plane? Nope Just with wings

"Lena!" called the voice. I thought I was still dreaming until I opened my eyes and was met with a deep gray pair of eyes. It took me a while to realize that it was my roommate Holly trying to get me up.

"Five more minutes, _mom._" I replied, knowing it would only anger her more. Instead, I was welcomed with silence. In my confusion, I quickly sat up.

"Rahhhhhhh!" screamed Holly when I sat up.

"Wholly mother!" I screamed back, shocked. Soon I was chasing Holly around the room and throwing pillows at her from across the room, each one hitting her right in the face and making her fall over.

After almost 30 minutes, we stopped laughing for enough time to get ready for class. Let me explain this from the beginning. My name is Magdalena Greene. But no one is allowed to call me by that name because only cruel people name their child that. So for practical purposes, I am Lena. I grew up in about 5 different foster homes. Each one quickly trying to get rid of me for unexplainable deaths that I just so happened to be around when they occurred. Now I'm 13 years old and I've been in Harlem (No. There is no Batman here. Sorry to disappoint.) Boarding School for 3 years tomorrow, a new record. I have no living family, that I know of, and I'm used to being the unwanted kid. I blame it all on my name. Nobody wants a kid named Magdalena.

My best friend is Holly Woode. Yes, that is her actual name. If you think that is ironic, you should meet her sister, Dolley. And her step mother is Sunny Day. Holly and I were enrolled here on the same day, almost 3 years ago, and we've been best friends ever since. She lives with her dad, step mother, and two younger half siblings. She takes me with her to visit them every vacation time. They always treat me like a part of their family.

As we were approaching the class building, Dave, our little crippled buddy hopped over to us.

"Hey!" he called. He caught up with us and we walked to class.

Class was boring, as usual. The only subject that I'm actually interested in is biology. The whole predator-prey thing is really cool. Holly loves every subject. She couldn't live without school. She only gets mad when her dyslexia kicks in and she can't understand what the book says.

I sat at the end of the classroom, looking out the window. I ran my hand through my auburn hair with a sigh, completely tuning out he history teacher. I fail history anyways. I glared jealously at a bunch of birds that flew by. I wish I could be free like the birds are.

Before I knew it, history was over and Holly, Dave, and I walked off to P.E. That was one subject that I don't mind. I am extremely lazy, but I could easily run a marathon. I just choose not to. Dave gets to sit out, because of his leg. We always just end up walking around the field together.

Dave started to get really twitchy. All of a sudden, I heard a shriek and what sounded like a battle cry. Dave knocked over Holly and me just in time to avoid the thing that just flew over us. I looked up to see a huge dragon type thing looming over us.

"Run!" yelled Dave. He didn't need to tell me twice. The only problem was that we were in the middle of a field with nowhere to hide.

"Where?" cried Holly. She got no reply, seeing as we needed the oxygen for more important things, namely running.

Before I knew what I had done, I stopped running and picked up a large stick. I flung it at the monster and somehow the stick got stuck in its jaws. This bought us some time. But not much. Less than a minute later, the monster appeared in front of us. Dave ran right into the thing, but Holly and I managed to avoid it. We were backing away slowly. But the dragon looked like it was going to attack. Sure enough, it started gliding toward us. I closed my eyes, braced for the attack, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a pile of dust and an arrow stuck in the ground. A group of girls, no older than 12, started forming a circle around us. Holly and I backed up to each other, these little girls were dangerous.

"Oh! Thank you so much," we heard from next to us. I looked down and saw Dave on his knees, bowing to the girls. Talk about weird.

"Rise, satyr," said a voice. The girls parted to make room for another little girl, who looked like she was 11 or 12. Apparently she was their leader or something, because the girls all bowed their head in respect as she walked by.

Holly and I stood in shock as the girl approached us. "Who are thee two?" the little girl asked. She barely glanced at me, but studied Holly very closely.

"Two powerful demigods, my lady," Dave replied. _My lady? _I thought. That is strange.

"Demi-whosa-whats-it?" questioned Holly.

The girl glanced at us and said, "Demigods. The offspring of the gods and mortals." I think it's safe to say Holly went into shock.

"But… What was that… Thing?" I asked.

"Python," she replied, without even sparing a glance at me. I thought a python was just a snake. I didn't think they grew that big, or sprouted wings. Almost as if hearing my thoughts, the girl added, "It's a monster, not a snake." Well that's a good reason. She turned to Dave. "Are you taking them to camp now?" she asked.

Saying he looked overjoyed would've been an understatement. He happily replied, "Yes, Lady Artemis. I was just making sur-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "What camp? And Lady Artemis? Who are you people?"

The little girl sighed and began to explain, "Have you read about the Greek gods, like Zeus?" she questioned. When Holly and I nodded our head she continued. "Well, they are still around today, having children with mortals and controlling weather."

"So are you trying to say that you are Artemis? The goddess of hunting and the moon and stuff?" I asked.

She nodded. "And stuff," she said.

"But aren't you like a virgin goddess or something? Do you have kids too?" questioned Holly, who still didn't look like she believed it.

Artemis scowled. "No, of course not. I have my hunters," she said, gesturing to the girls around her, "and they are my family." She turned to Dave and said, "We must get these two to camp. My hunters and I will accompany you, we were heading to the camp anyways."

"Of course!" Dave replied. He couldn't have looked happier if he were to sprout wings and fly away.


	2. Can you tell me who my mom is?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Lena and Holly. And the plot. And possibly any yo momma jokes I may have in the story.**

If I said this day couldn't get any worse earlier, I was soooo wrong. Presently, I am walking over hills nearly the size of Mount Everest (that might be an exaggeration) to get to this so called Camp Half-Blood. Dave looked happy to be there, but that was mostly due o his crush on Artemis. The entire 2 hour walk he spent doing things to get Artemis to notice him. He even attempted to roll down the hill. He only succeeded in making me and Holly laugh and he got a eye roll from the Hunters.

Finally, we got to the top of the last hill and saw a bunch of cabins and houses in a circle a the bottom of the hill. All the Hunters grumbled at the sight of the camp, apparently they don't like it too much. I just hoped they had a nice place to sit down with some Mountain Dew (I'm addicted to the stuff). I started to walk ahead, to where Artemis was, but she somehow saw me coming and slyly moved back so that she was, once again, as far as possible from me. I tried to discreetly smell my underarm, but I put deodorant on today, so I don't think it's my smell. I noticed she talked to Holly several times, and I couldn't help but be a little jealous that I wasn't in the conversation. It's probably because of my name.

Walking through the camp, I saw some of the craziest things. There were little kids with really sharp swords, screaming and slicing at each other. There had to be over 50 kids. I was so distracted that I didn't realize our group stopped. I accidentally ran into a Hunter and quickly muttered an apology. I thought she was going to shish-kabob me. We were stopped at the largest building in camp, it was three stories tall.

A man in a wheelchair came out and greeted us. "Ah! Dave, you made it back. And the Hunters! What a pleasant surprise!" He didn't make it sound like it was too pleasant, but he probably didn't want to get skewered by them either. A smart man. Until he wasn't a man anymore. I couldn't tell if he was Houdini or what, but he pulled a horse butt out of the wheelchair. I eventually caught on that the horse was connected to him, or rather he was a horse man or something like that.

"Whoa! You a centaur, aren't you?" exclaimed Holly.

He smirked and said, "Correct. The name is Chiron, camp activity director. Who might you be?"

"I am Holly," she said, "and this is Lena." she said, pointing to me.

"We found them while we were hunting. A python was attacking them," said Artemis.

"Thank you for escorting them here, Lady Artemis. It was very kind of you," Chiron said, with a bow of his head. "Are you and the Hunters going to stay for while?" he asked. When she nodded, he added, "Shall I set up a game of capture the flag for tomorrow night?"

"Why not. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it," replied Artemis.

Suddenly, I gasped. There was a little glowing symbol over Holly's head. Everyone looked up. Holly was trying to figure out what it meant.

"Well," Chiron said, "it appears we have a new camper for the Athena cabin. I should go get Annabeth to give you a tour."

Ten minutes later, we had met Annabeth, who was supposedly Holly's half sister because their mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and a boy named Percy, the son of Poseidon, the sea god. They were really nice and Annabeth was excited to have a new sister. Percy was apparently some sort of hero of a war and was really popular. All the campers came over to talk to him and Annabeth. I felt uncomfortable, so I went off on my own. I found an area that was set up like an archery range. I never tried archery before, but I watch a lot of tv, so I figured it couldn't be that hard. A couple of other kids were trying to hit the target, but they were having a hard time. It looked a lot more complicated in real life. One of the kids handed me a bow and some arrows. The bow felt really nice in my hands, like it was supposed to be mine to use. On some instinct, I took a stance and lifted up the bow and arrow. Then something amazing happened. I had one of those moments of complete clarity and everything went in slow motion. I pulled the string back and watched the arrow fly. I watched it fly into the dead center of the target. I stood in awe as I saw what I did. It took me a while before I realized that there was someone clapping behind me. I turned and found Artemis was the one applauding me. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

Not many people can do that. Especially on their first try. It usually takes many years to develop that skill," Artemis said. "Can you do it again?" I was curious to see if I could.

Five arrows later, Artemis stopped me. "Have you been claimed yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "Strange. Maybe Apollo. His children are good archers," she said, mostly to herself. She was looking at me like I was a specimen under a microscope. I was sure that I would have said something really intelligent, something that probably would have gotten me shot with an arrow, but she chose that moment to look into my eyes. I wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly she stepped back, as if I slapped her. Her eyes were wide and her breath was coming out in short gasps. I started to get worried. I was going to walk to her, but she jumped back several feet and looked at me like I was the devil himself. Before I could say something, Artemis spun away and took off running at speeds of excess 50 mph.

Before I could do anything about it, Holly ran up to me and dragged me to the dining pavilion, where we were going to eat.


	3. I had a dream too, Martin Luther King Jr

**I haven't updated in a loonnggg time. But my computer takes way too long to start. I promise to update more if you, as the people, promise to write more reviews.**

**Lena: Rick Riordan owns Camp Half-Blood and the Greek gods own themselves.**

**Me: But I own you and Holly. ****J**

**Lena: That's only what I want you to think, GingerSnap.**

**Me: Oooookaayyyy. On with the show!**

I sat through dinner in silence. I wasn't surprised to see that Artemis wasn't at the table with her Hunters. She must have run halfway to Canada by now. Why would the gods run when teleporting is so much quicker?

Before curfew**(AN: I took me almost 5 mins to remember that word. Blonde moment)**, I took a walk along the beach. The water had a calming effect on me. I jumped over a bunch of boulders and stared at the moon for a good 30 minutes before leaving. As I turned to walk back, I saw a cave on the other side of the boulders. My daring, and slightly idiotic side encouraged me to go look inside. It wasn't a big cave, probably big enough for3 to 5 people around a fire, not that I planned on sharing it with anyone. I officially claimed it as my own, in a way. I didn't exactly pee on it, but I doubted anyone else would use it. I looked up at the moon and realized how late it was. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I can tell time by looking at the moon. Another reason why I'm "unique."_

Take a tip from me. Don't ever try to sneak into a cabin of 20+ kids whose father is the god of thieves. It won't work. Trust me. Long story short (too late), I'm lying face-first wrapped in multiple nets, covered by ants and other disgusting creatures, and trying to remember when my eyes still had a cornea before the flashing lights. The Hermes cabin apologized several times while trying to reduce the several swells and bruises that I now sported on my legs and arms and itched like you wouldn't believe.

If my day wasn't weird enough, I had an even weirder dream. I was in a room with a bunch of giants (Either giants or I was now in _"Honey I Shrunk The Kids"_) sitting in big, stone chairs, which had to be uncomfortable considering their butt would probably have fallen asleep by now. It's a little sad that the first thing I noticed was the poor décor, but I soon realized that the giants were all the Greek gods. I recognized Artemis, mostly because she is the only one I've actually seen before. The god in the tallest chair, who I determined was Zeus thanks to the lightning bolt, was speaking to the room, so I decided to listen in.

"-could be a danger to us all," he was saying. "If we can't figure out who her parent is, how will we know whether or not the girl is a threat?" I looked over at Artemis, who showed no signs of her earlier freak-out session only hours ago. She was looking down slightly, like the conversation didn't apply to her, but I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. She was puzzling over something, maybe about the girl they are all talking about.

"We can't be too rash," said a woman from across the room. "By getting rid of Magdalena, you might anger her godly parent. We don't need more trouble. We've had enough for several more centuries." Wait. Magdalena? They're talking about me! This conversation just got a bit more interesting.

"What are you suggesting, Athena? We allow this girl, who could possibly be a spy for one of the Titans, just run amok? **(AN: I used amok because it sounds funny. And just an FYI, I will use several words like that throughout the story) **That could lead to a few bigger problems than spat between a couple of gods," said the goddess sitting next to Zeus. I assumed it was Hera. The crown kind of gave it away. I was already starting to dislike her, especially since she was vouching to kill me right now.

"Of course not," replied Athena. "But we still must find out who her godly parent is and they must claim her. We still have a promise to keep."

"You only say that because she is a friend of your daughter," said a god from a couple seats down who definitely had a biker complex going on. Ares, I guessed.

"Athena is right," another god called out. He had sandy blonde hair and exuded a light that vaguely reminded me of the sun.

"We aren't getting anywhere," exclaimed Zeus. "We will continue another time. Artemis, return to camp and stay with your Hunters. Keep an eye out for the girl."

"Yes, father," Artemis replied. Then she bowed her head and disappeared.

"Great. Another day of nothing," said a god. I turned and recognized Mr. D before he also transported out of the room.

The rest of the gods and goddesses made their way out of the big room until there was only three left, Zeus, Hera, and who I would pick to be one of the best-looking goddesses. Her appearance was continually changing, but I recognized the beauty as Aphrodite. "Do you know anything about who has sired the child?" inquired Zeus of Aphrodite.

"No," she replied. She looked as if she was in a different world or the past or something. Maybe she could figure out who my parent was. "I've been looking into it, but I can't see too much of a resemblance to any of us." With that, she zapped herself out of the room and I woke up to a loud noise outside the cabin. It was still very early in the morning, so the rest of the cabin was sleeping. I quietly grabbed some shoes and went outside to see what was happening.

**I haven't been updating mostly due to my computer. But I have been working on another story. I am going to make a whole different book series, but I need names for my characters. If you have any cool names, I could really use the help.**


	4. Does anyone else think of Call of Duty?

**Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm gonna try to update more often. As a fair warning, the story may get a little confusing and possibly dramatic. Kind of like the show Lost, which wasted several hours of my life. Spoiler alert: they all should've died when the bomb exploded. I'd really appreciate more reviews. Thanks!**

**Artemis: GingerSnap does not own any part of the Percy Jackson series. Or me.**

**Me: In gangster lingo, I "owned" you at poker.**

**Artemis: *face palm* Just get on with the stupid story.**

**Me: Hey! Don't dig the story. I could suddenly change it so that you are violently destroyed.**

**Artemis: I'm a goddess, therefore I cannot be destroyed. Ha!**

**Me: Well, I could-**

**Artemis: Now you are just talking to yourself. On with the story!**

**Me: Wait! What's tha-**

I walked outside to see that almost the entire camp had gathered around the commons area. I nudged my way to the front and saw what the commotion was all about. That kid I met earlier, I think he was Percy something, was being held back by Chiron while one of the Hunters was being pulled away by another Hunter, who I remembered was the lieutenant, Thalia. The Hunter being pulled away was yelling something that sounded like lousy custard. Although, I don't have the greatest hearing. Percy looked scared for his life and kept trying to apologize.

"Sorry! I really didn't know it was-" he started to say, but he was cut of by the yelling girl.

"Wait until I tell Artemis what you did! She is going to be extremely pissed!" the girl was saying. By that point Percy looked like he was about to faint. Chiron made all the other campers go back to their cabin and was taking Percy to the big house that I went to when I first got here. Ironically, it was called "The Big House." The Hunters followed silently behind them. Nobody had noticed me yet, so I tagged along. Percy started to explain what had happened. Apparently, he had went to visit with his mom and was walking back into camp when he heard something in the bushes. He was afraid that it was a monster, so he jumped at it with his sword. Once he saw it was a Hunter, he immediately stopped struggling, but apparently the Hunters don't appreciate being taken by surprise.

Just in time for the story, Artemis had popped back in. She shook her head. "It was an honest mistake," she said, completely surprising me. From all the myths and her obvious dislike of boys, I figured she would just love the excuse to turn him into a deer or something. He must've done something to get on her good side. She continued, "Hayley, you shouldn't have made such a big deal. He apologized many times." The Hunter lowered her head in what I thought was shame. Artemis looked around at the few campers who were still around. Then she saw me in the corner. To say she was angry would be the understatement of the century. She looked like me when there were no doughnuts left for breakfast and all we had to drink was orange juice. I hopefully don't have to explain how much I love doughnuts. You'll probably see later on. "What are the rest of the campers doing in here?" she snapped.

"Probably just making sure everything is alright. Okay everyone, nothing to see here. Off to bed," Chiron replied, effectively saving my butt.

I went back to the Hermes cabin. On my way back, I saw the Artemis cabin. It was shining silver in the moonlight. There was something drawing me to the cabin, but I couldn't figure out why. Probably just because I like shiny objects. I hadn't even realized I was walking toward the cabin until I heard someone call out for me.

"Hey! Wait up!" To my left, there was a girl running after me. When she caught up, I recognized her as one of the Hunters. "You're Lena, right?" When I nodded she continued, "Okay, good. My name is Thalia. I heard that you have a knack for archery. I was wondering if you wanted to come and practice with me and some of the Hunters tomorrow. Everyone wants to see how good you are." The thought of a bunch of people watching me while I probably failed wasn't exactly on my to-do list, but I didn't want to anger Artemis anymore than I had seemingly already done, so I just nodded. Thalia left out a relieved breath, "Whew! Thanks. Lady Artemis would have my head if I didn't make you join us tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. Or at least attempted to. Since Holly is the only person I know of who can do it, I probably looked like an idiot with my face scrunched up. "Artemis wants me to be there?" I said. It sounded like she just wanted an excuse to make her job a lot easier.

"Yes, _Lady_ Artemis wants you there," she said, putting emphasis on saying her name formally. "But don't tell her that's why you're doing it. I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you that." Then she ran off back to Artemis' cabin, and I sulked all the way back to my bunk.

**Okay. That's the end o the chapter! I'm only kidding. I made it longer so it takes more than 2 minutes to read. And if anyone is confused about whether or not Artemis knows that Lena is her child, well, she does know… now. It's a reeealllyyy long story. One that you will have to keep reading to figure out. ;) **

I didn't get any more sleep last night. Breakfast went by too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it, I was being dragged to the archery range. There were four Hunters plus Thalia who were shooting moving targets from incredibly far away and getting bull's eyes. "Show offs," I muttered. They handed me a bow, which felt weird in my hands. It was really big **(AN: That's what she said! Sorry for the annoying comment, but my friend and I say that all the time in the middle of class. We also say "That's not what your girlfriend said!" like from that Betty White commercial)**. I saw Artemis standing back in a corner, just watching. I felt really self-conscious, which possibly could've been the reason I missed. It wasn't a bad miss. The arrow landed close to the target, it landed even closer to the bird's heart. _Bye-bye birdie, _I thought as it hit the ground. I felt like a murderer. Thalia and a couple of the other Hunters snickered and when I looked over at Artemis, she looked like she was going to crack up. She even smirked a bit, which just blew my mind. Frankly, I wasn't sure she could smile. I lowered my head in shame. I did, however, look up to a lit tap on my shoulder. Artemis was standing there, looking rather shy, while holding out a bow and some arrows to me. I once again attempted to raise one eyebrow.

"A gift," she said. When I didn't respond, her gaze sharpened, "For you." I was standing there looking like what I can only describe as Jim Carrey did in _Yes, Man _when he pretended he was dead and the fly went into his mouth. Overall, it was pretty stupid.

"Take it," Thalia said while hitting my back. "It's not every day that a god or goddess gives you something just to be nice, especially Lady Artemis," she whispered at the end. So I picked up the bow and was amazed at how light it was. A perfect fit. I was ready to give Artemis one of my bear hugs, but thankfully she backed far away. She looked expectantly at me. So I took the bow and two arrows and let them fly in a way that felt natural to me. Both arrows hit the same place on the target; dead center.

"Wow. You managed to not shoot an animal this time," said Artemis. She didn't exactly look impressed, more like she was getting impatient having to wait for me to do something that she already knew I could do.

I spent the rest of the morning practicing with the targets and training with the Hunters. They were awesome at just about everything and I thought they had no fear. Until Holly came by and brought me to lunch. The Hunters came along and at some point during the meal, Holly challenged them to a game of chess. A few Hunters made up an excuse to leave after that. Thalia was nice enough to explain.

"Most of us don't play games that require sitting and thinking. And definitely no strategy games with a child of Athena. No offense, but we hate losing and are well aware how a game would go if we played," she said. I was a little relieved that there was something that the Hunters couldn't do. I was beginning to think they were perfect. Thalia was really cool and hung out with us for the rest of the day, though I think Artemis may have had something to do with that.

A few hours before dinner, Chiron called everyone for capture the flag. Apparently the Hunters had a winning streak of almost three hundred. The Hunters have been visiting the camp more often this past year and capture the flag is always held when they come. The entire camp was against the Hunters. I don't see how a group of almost 70 kids can't manage to beat a little over 30 Hunters. I didn't really want to play, but I wasn't Aphrodite's kid, so I wasn't a target for a makeup disaster were I playing. One of the senior campers threw some gear at me. I walked over to where Holly was getting on her own armor and Annabeth was helping her out. Holly looked really excited, she was training all day for this game. I asked Annabeth what I should do.

She studied me for a minute and then looked over at the forest. "Climb a tree," she said. When she saw my confused look she explained further, "I heard you're a good shot. If we can keep as many Hunters away from the flag as possible, we stand a chance." She didn't look too convinced, but I figured she was taking what she had. I nodded and hopped on a tree that could conceal me from most view. Soon, Chiron blew the horn and the game started.

For a while, nothing happened. Since I was stationed near the flag, I figured it would be a while before anyone would get over here. Not more than five minutes went by when I heard something in the bushes. Three Hunters came out, running toward the flag. The four guards surrounding the flag were taken out pretty quickly. I rapid fired almost twenty arrows at the three girls. I didn't realize my eyes were closed (which was pretty stupid considering it was pitch black) until I heard struggling from the ground. I saw that I had pinned the Hunters to trees with my arrows. I jumped to the ground and started to walk over to them when I heard someone behind me. I turned but didn't see anyone there. When I looked back toward the flag, it was gone. About five feet next to me, five Hunters were charging. I couldn't even lift my bow before they had (really forcefully) knocked me to the ground. I saw stars and cute little birds. I noticed several people had rushed over to my side. I noticed Artemis was next to me, probably feeling my pulse. I took a CPR class once, I mused, remembering the "good old days." Artemis looked kind of nonchalant, which didn't surprise me, but when she turned to look at me, her eyes widened slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Never better," I replied, blackness consuming my vision. "I sought I sthaw a tutty cat," I slurred, laughing slightly at my Loony Tunes reference and the little bird I saw floating around. Then I felt someone pick me up before I let out a nasty scream and blacked out.

**Okay. This is the end of the chapter. It's way longer than I ever thought it would be. More reviews and any constructive criticism would be really cool. Also, for the other story I'm gonna make, I am going to give everyone "powers" like earth, air, water, and fire. I wanted to know Which element I should give to one of the main characters, along with his/her name. You could put that in a review or message me, thanks!**


	5. Everything's explained Kind of

**I meant to update earlier, but my dad made me watch a bunch of Elvis movies. It was like an all day marathon. And if I don't update for awhile, its because my classes start on Monday and I'm busy staring at nothing, which I do often. Quick question. Does anyone else get that feeling of relief and satisfaction when they finish a chapter, but soon realize that there are still a lot of other chapters you have to write and then get really bummed out? Or is that just me?**

**Sarah Palin: Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood belong to Rick Riordan, not GingerSnap. She only owns the plot of this story, which from what I hear is a decent story.**

**Me: Whoa. I just got endorsed by Sarah Palin… or is that Tina Fey? Agh! So confusing!**

**(Note: The real Sarah Palin didn't actually endorse my story. She is evidently too busy for me. But I wish she was my bodyguard, not that I need one. She is really good with a gun.)**

I assumed when I blacked out that nothing would happen. I was hoping that I would just wake up in the infirmary all of the sudden. Lucky for me (rolls eyes), that will never happen. My dream/vision started off okay. I was dreaming that I was in a dream, kind of like that movie Inception, where you don't understand anything until the very end (I'm not saying it was bad, just a tad confusing. I loved the movie, to be honest.). It was one of those awkward dreams where you go to school naked (how cliché am I?), but then it turned to a white room with a little bed and some chairs. What really freaked me out was that I was the person in the bed, and one of the chairs was being used by Artemis. It seemed weird that she would just be sitting by my side while I watched her and she watched me, the sleeping me of course.

Then the door was flung open and Apollo stormed in. He looked between the sleeping me and Artemis, glaring at us both. "How could you?" he started. "I had no idea! She's… you're a… how did… holy Zeus!" he stuttered.

Artemis sighed. "Calm down, brother. I'm as shocked as you are," she said. _What?_, I thought. Thankfully, Apollo's thoughts were similar.

"What? You think you're shocked? You were the one who-" he was cut short by Artemis' loud shushing.

"Someone might hear, you dimwit," she said.

Apollo shook his head. "Zeus is really mad. He is calling a meeting immediately. You have to be there," he said. Artemis nodded and Apollo zapped himself out of the room. Artemis stood up and then my dream disappeared.

I jumped as I woke up, mostly because of the pain I was experiencing. Although, jumping wasn't the smartest idea, or at least it didn't help. Someone came up to my side and pushed me back down. I noticed him as one of the Apollo campers. Chiron, Holly, and Thalia were sitting around the room. They looked relieved that I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked me.

"I would be lying if I said great," I said. "But I can live with it." Chiron nodded and Holly let out a relieved breath. "Was Artemis here?" I asked, remembering my dream.

"She was sitting in here for a little," Thalia said, "but she walked out about five minutes ago. She said something about Zeus and a meeting. The gods are probably fighting over something again." She didn't know how right she was. One thing I couldn't figure out was why Artemis was in trouble. Even her brother looked angry with her.

Soon, everyone left. They had other chores that they had to do. I was confined to bed rest for the rest of the day. The guy from Apollo came in to check on me several times and I talked to him, since he was the only source of entertainment I had. He told me his name was Andrew and he brought in a guitar to play some music for me. I suppose all children of Apollo would have to be good at one instrument, but Andrew could play five. And he was really good. It shocked me, even though I should've expected it.

Apparently, I was out for dinner after capture the flag and I had just missed breakfast when I got up, so I was overjoyed when Holly brought me some doughnuts for lunch. That's what best friends are for.

I was allowed to go to dinner if I felt up to it. My legs were a bit weak, but I made it to the dining pavilion, where I sat at the Hermes table. Artemis was back and sitting at the same table as Mr. D. She was looking down at the table and seemed really dejected. She did look up once, and I met her eyes, which did nothing for my esteem. She just sent me a really nasty look and turned her head down again. And what happened next did nothing to raise her sprits.

Everyone was going up to the fire and giving their offerings to the gods, when someone said something that I am not allowed to ever repeat. So for all intents and purposes, they said 'oh my gods!' And it was so silent that the outburst caused everyone to turn to the person who said it. It turned out that the person was right behind me and they were looking at something above my head. So then everybody looked above my head. If it was quiet before, then time must've stopped when this happened.

I looked up and saw a picture of a moon with an arrow going through it. The picture let off a silver light. I was pretty sure I knew whose symbol it was, but I didn't think it was real until Chiron stood up, looking very grave and old, and said, "All hail Magdalena Greene, daughter of Artemis." Then one of the craziest things happened. Everyone literally fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Mr. D even nodded his head at me, like I was a real person now, thanks to my mother. Although, I doubted he would start calling me by my actual name.

After a couple minutes, people stood up and remembered that Artemis was sitting at the table where Chiron and Mr. D were. Most people were turning their head back and forth between the both of us, seeing the resemblance, then whispering things to the people next to them. Apparently, they saw the resemblance. I'll admit, I do look a bit like Artemis, but I'm not her exact copy. For one thing, I'm taller than she is. And where she has bright silver eyes, I have swampy colored eyes. They are mostly green, but dotted with brown specs, kind of like freckles. Really the only thing we have in common is our curly auburn hair. I'm pretty sure no other god or goddess has the same colored hair I do.

I sat with the Hunters for the rest of dinner. We had the only quiet table in the pavilion, everyone else was talking about the latest gossip; me. I usually don't like any attention, so the fact that I was the center of attention was unbearable. I ate quickly and rushed off to my little cave. I felt better when I got there. From the cave, I could see the moon and its reflection on the ocean. I took a deep breath. _It's a beautiful night,_ I thought. Or at least I meant it as a thought. It couldn't have been since I got an answer.

"It is beautiful," said Artemis, hopping down from the boulders that blocked the cave from camp. "My favorite part of the day," she said, looking at the stars wistfully.

"Shocker," I said. "How did you find me?" I questioned.

She turned to me and shrugged, "Motherly instincts?" she said, though she didn't sound too sure. "Mind if I sit?" she asked, walking towards the spot next to me.

"Not like I could stop you," I muttered. She narrowed her eyes at that, but chose not to respond. She sat down next to me and we just stared at the sea for a long time, neither of us knowing what to say. Eventually I got tired with our little 'bonding time.' Nothing was happening. "Why do you hate me?" I said, just trying to get that out of the way.

"I don't hate you," she said, hesitating a little bit.

"You could've fooled me," I replied, trying not to let my voice carry to much bitterness. She was still my mom, and something told me that getting on her bad side would end worse than no television for a week.

She sighed. "I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to do," she said. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not really supposed to have any kids."

"So then why am I here? And what about my father? He had to be good enough to catch your attention," I said. I really needed to know. I've been alone my entire life and neither my father nor my mother came to my rescue.

"That was millennia ago. It isn't important anymore," she said, looking slightly annoyed. I guess our bonding time is over. But something she said…

"Millennia ago?" I questioned. "That's just an expression, right?" I asked, completely bedazzled (my new word). Her only answer was a shake of her head. "What! If my father is several millennia old, how am I only 13?" I asked, expecting her to say she was kidding and my father was really some Abercrombie & Fitch model who also happened to be really nice, he just was never told that he had a daughter. Or something emotional like that. Instead I got confusing replies that only made me angrier.

Artemis looked unsure about whether or not she should respond. Finally, she said, "I don't know how you are 13. When you were born, I knew it was extremely dangerous for you to be alive. I couldn't let everyone know of my… of what happened, so I gave you to someone who said that they could stop your body in time. It would be like you never existed, and you could just stay frozen forever. I don't know who or how you were woken up, but there is nothing I can do now. You are my child and I can't avoid that." Wow. That was one heck of a speech, although it did nothing to make me feels any more wanted.

"So… I've been sleeping for millennia? Is my father someone from the myths too? If he is, why isn't he alive? Or was he from after the Greek period?" I kept firing out questions, so eager to find out about this man who could catch the attention of Artemis herself. Of course, the actual details of how I was conceived were something I didn't want to hear.

"Your father is not important," Artemis said, standing up. "He is dead now and there is nothing you can do about it, so just let it go."

"Wait!" I yelled. "He's dead? At least tell me why? And what his name was. You owe me that," I continued.

I thought she wasn't going to respond, but when she got to the exit of the cave she said, "He is dead… because I killed him." I was stunned. If she killed him, why would she have had a kid with him? And did her voice crack a little at the end? "As for his name," she added, pausing for dramatic effect or something like that. She turned to me and said, "His name was Orion." With that, she walked away, leaving me behind with my mouth hung open and thousands of more questions popping up in my mind.

**Hoorah! End of chapter 5. So the weird truth is out. What does everyone think about Lena's father, Orion. The Orion from the stories. It kind of sound stupid, but I'm well aware of that. So nobody needs to make a big deal out of it. If you don't like it, then stop reading the story. But thanks to all the people who still like my story. You guys really made my ego larger than it needed to be.**


	6. Juno's daughter, June

**I know that I haven't updated in a couple weeks, but I haven't gotten much time to be alone lately to write my story. I had an idea the other day that I could write a story of how Lena was born. Well, not how she was born, nobody wants to hear that, but the events leading up to her birth. I might start that story soon, so if you're curious about what happened, hopefully that story will help.**

**Aphrodite: GingerSnap doesn't own the cute, little Percy Jackson, any of us gods, or my new man. ;) **

**Me: Man? Isn't it more like men? You always have more than one guy, you wh-**

**(Aphrodite giggles and runs away) Me: Coward…**

I spent the rest of the night transferring my things to cabin eight and avoiding looks from everyone else. I still couldn't believe that I was a daughter of Artemis, much less several millennia old. Artemis had gone out with a couple of Hunters after talking to me. Thalia helped me carry my stuff and shot glares at the people who were staring at me. She felt like a protective sister, and technically, she is kind of my aunt. After I got settled in, I didn't feel like talking, so I just went to sleep.

I, thankfully, didn't have any dream/visions and woke up to the sound of conch horns signaling breakfast. Breakfast was, like very other meal, delicious and we were then whisked off to our classes. Since I didn't know where I was supposed to go, I walked over to the archery range, where the Athena cabin was practicing their shot. Holly saw me and waved me over to where she was. I helped her a little bit with her stance and we talked like we used to. I felt like everything was returning to somewhat normal until Artemis walked in and told us she was going to be the teacher. She cleverly avoided me, and I decided to walk away from the archery range since I probably didn't need any help with my bow (A bit egocentric, but when you're the daughter of Artemis, you can have those bragging rights.).

I was walking past the cabins when a girl ran up to me. She looked close to my age and looked like she smiled a lot, seeing as she had a big grin on her face. I never saw her around camp, so she might have been new. She had dirty blonde hair that went a little bit lower than her shoulders and milk chocolate brown eyes that looked auburn when the light reflected off them. I'm deciding to be more descriptive, mostly to waste space and time. I might even describe how green the lush, green forest is. Only kidding. Then it would be like the Twilight series all over again. *shivers* Anyways, he girl almost ran right into me and started firing a bunch of questions at me.

"Hi!" she started, "How is all the attention? I never got that much attention. Did you know who your mother was? Isn't it awesome to be…" and she kept asking all these questions, not even waiting for my response. I held up my hands, trying to get her to stop talking, but she just went on.

"Okay, okay. Hold on," I said. She did stop then and just stood there raising one eyebrow at me. "Who are you?" I decided to ask.

Then it was like she transformed. She stood a little straighter and her smile dimmed to a tiny smirk. She reminded me of a princess. Then she said, "June Hayes, daughter of Hera. Nice to meet you." Then she was smiling like nothing had happened. I was shocked to say the least.

"Hera?" I asked. She nodded. "But she isn't supposed to have demigod kids."

June's smile turned upside down (or you could say she frowned) and she glared at me. "Look who's talking, daughter of _Artemis_," she said.

"Alright, I deserved that one," I said. Then I understood. "Is that why you were asking if it was weird for me? But didn't you go through the same thing when you were claimed?" I asked.

Her smile returned, "Nope, I was in the Big House when my mother popped in and claimed me. Before that, everyone had just assumed I was a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why would they think that?" I asked.

"Because," she replied, "my sister is Aphrodite's daughter."

"Confusing much?" I said.

She laughed and said, "We have the same father, but since I wasn't supposed to be born, Aphrodite said I was hers. That was until she had a child a couple months later. But everyone had just assumed she slept with the same mortal twice. It wouldn't have been the first time that happened. Oh, here she comes now." I turned my head to see a girl walk up to June. They didn't look like sisters. June's sister had light brown hair with blonde streaks and sapphire eyes. Besides the fact that they were the same height, I couldn't see any similarities.

"Hello," she said, "I'm July." I couldn't help it, I started laughing. They both had the same confused expression.

"Sorry," I said, "I just find it ironic that you guys are sisters and named after two months that follow each other." Apparently they didn't find it as funny as I did. The three of us talked for a few minutes until July had to go to another class. June stayed with me and we walked to the ocean. On the way there I asked, "Does anyone know that you're Hera's daughter?"

"Only a select few," she responded. "That's the only way my mother can keep me from Zeus' 'wrath'. I believe her exact words were that he would smite me. The big guy really needs to learn cooler English."

I nodded, "Okay," I said, "but what about me? Artemis is my mother and Zeus can't be happy about that. Why hasn't he killed me?"

"Don't doubt his intentions," she said. "He has probably tried, but as long as you are under the protection of Artemis and most likely Apollo, since he would do anything for her, Zeus is as powerless as road kill."

I shook my head, "I don't think Artemis would want to save me. I'm not supposed to be alive, remember?" Now she shook her head.

"Artemis, along with most of the other gods aren't exactly what I would call emotional beings. She probably loves you in her own way, but showing her feelings is how you would be killed. As long as she cares, someone will be trying to hurt her by killing you," June explained.

"That's great," I rolled my eyes, "I feel so much better now."

June just laughed. "Look! The are setting up canoes!" she exclaimed. She giggled and ran off to the people on the dock.

When I got there, June was talking with one of the guys who were getting ready to canoe. Actually, they were doing more flirting than talking. If they weren't already dating, my guess is that they would be soon. They looked really cute together. They guy had sandy blonde hair and golden eyes. June called me over and introduced the guy as Brendan from the Apollo cabin. They were going to take a canoe together, leaving me to my own canoe.

"Yo, JB!" someone called. I looked over my shoulder and my heart did one of those crazy flip-flop/flutter things that you read about. The guy was one of those people you see modeling jeans or something. His hair was messy, but in a stylish way. He had dark brown hair with a couple streaks of gold. In the sun, his hair looked almost red. He was a little taller than I am, and probably exercised a lot. June and Brendan walked saw him and waved. When he got to us, he looked me over with his amazingly purple-blue eyes and smiled, almost making me blush. Almost.

"This is Lena," June said, pointing to me. "Lena, this is Gavin. He wants to share a canoe with you. Come on!" She really wanted to get in a canoe obviously. I wonder why? *rolls eyes*

We got our canoes and paddles and started going around the obstacle course that was set up. The water always has a calming effect on me and being out here with June, who kept cracking jokes and making us laugh, almost made us tip over. We eventually paddled back to camp and tied up the canoes. We walked away from the beach with me feeling better than I have in days. I learned that Gavin is a son of Iris, which would explain the awesome colors of his hair and eyes.

I practiced sword fighting the rest of the day. June hung out with me, and luckily, both the Iris and Athena cabin were at the arena too. I introduced Holly to June and Gavin and I didn't miss the "look" Holly sent me when she saw Gavin. I just winked at her, the standard response to when we both see a cute guy. It wasn't too long before dinner was called and Holly and Gavin went off with their cabins. June and I walked to the dining pavilion and I went off to table eight, with the Hunters, while June sat at the main table with Chiron. I made sure Artemis was sitting on the other end of the table, might she suddenly feel the need to blow someone's head off. However, she deliberately came around the table and sat next to me. I went up to the fire, like everyone else and threw some food in the hearth, an offering to my mom. I was scared to not give he an offering, because _she was sitting right next to me_. Talk about stressful. I sat down and heard her whisper 'thank you'. I couldn't do anything but stare at her, which she quickly got tired off and zapped herself out of the camp.

When dinner was nearly over, Chiron stood up and started talking about the great day and weather and all that good stuff. I only tuned in when he mentioned my name. "The goods have called and meeting and wish for Magdalena Greene to attend," which means I had no choice in the matter. "Accompanying her will be the three people of whom she chooses." Right on cue, everyone looked at me. I tried to sand up and face everyone with the kind of grace that June could pull off, but I can't compare with a natural born princess like her.

"I guess I'm going to Olympus," I said. Chiron nodded and motioned for me to choose the people I wanted to tag along. "I ask Holly Woode, June Hayes, and Gavin d'Agelet to accompany me to Olympus," I said as formally as I could. Holly stood up and nodded. I didn't expect her to say no anyways.

June stood up, and with all the grace in the world, said, "I accept."

Gavin also stood and accepted my request.(Yay!).

After dinner, I went to my cabin and excitedly packed for the trip to the city. My excitement dimmed once I realized that I was meeting with the twelve scariest people just about anywhere and they were probably going to roast my head. On that happy note, I fell asleep, fully exhausted from the day.

**Weeee! That's the end of chapter 6. I really… no, probably will update more often. I don't know exactly how long the story is going to be, but I'm a procrastinator, in heart and soul, so I could be a while before I figure that out. I'm going to make a story on how Artemis and Orion get together and stuff, so that will explain how Lena came to be. I think almost everyone knows how the story will end. *sniffs* Poor Orion. **


	7. I'm such a tourist

**So…it's been a little while… okay, a long while, since I've updated. But life has been going on and I completely forgot about the story. I got a new laptop for the holidays and I'm totally prepared to start typing again. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch. ;p Anyways, enjoy the show.**

**Me: Disclaimer, I own Percy Jackson or nothing… except this beasting computer I have now. Yay me!**

**Lena: I'm not getting any younger here!**

**Me: Right! Moving on!**

Chapter 7: I'm such a tourist

So, my lively group and I walked down the hill, out of Camp Half-Blood borders, where we met Argus (I think his butt just winked at me… ewww…), who drove us into the city. The road leading to the Empire State Building was shut down for construction. Figures, the first time meeting the gods and I'm late. So we walked several miles to get there. On the way, Holly wanted to stop by a candy store, and June demanded we go into the jewelry store so she could get a diamond bracelet that was half off. I didn't even bother to ask where she was getting the money from. Gavin and I bought ice cream and walked behind the crazy kids, rolling our eyes at their eccentric behavior. We stopped by Times Square where we HAD to get pictures and participate in all the games going on around the sidewalks. People were giving us 'Where are their parents?' looks, but we were having too much fun to care.

When we finally got to the Empire State Building, we had wasted five hours playing around and we could tell that Zeus was becoming impatient thanks to the storm that was slowly brewing over us. We quickly sobered up (figuratively, of course. We are too young for alcohol.) and went inside. We walked up to the guard and June convinced him to give us the key to get up to Olympus. The doors opened and I was left speechless. It was so beautiful that I could have cried. I can't even describe how amazing it looked, so I'm going to anyways. There was an entire mountain in the freaking sky. There were houses and other buildings the whole way up the mountain, and at the top, was a building that looked like the Parthenon, but more modern and fixed up (meaning they had air conditioning). Holly had to practically drag me up the stairs because my jaw was still on the floor by the elevator. June stared at me with a serious, condescending look.

"Close your mouth," she snapped at me. I did immediately. "You're going to make us look bad. The gods are in there and they are going to zap you if you show weakness." She spoke like she knew from experience. I shuddered and nodded my head. I was about to head inside when I remembered to knock. Gavin and June gave me weird looks, but Holly smiled and nodded. Growing up with Holly most of my life, I was taught Southern manners by her family who lived in a small Georgia town. Most important among them was "Always knock before entering someone else's rooms." Something I learned the hard way. Try accidentally walking in on Holly's parents trying to conceive a third child. I still have nightmares. Anyways, a big voice boomed, "Come in."

The doors opened and I walked in followed by my friends. We found ourselves in a huge room surrounded by twelve large stone chairs, each filled with a god or goddess. It looked exactly like my dream, which made me think that maybe it wasn't a dream at all (cue creepy music). I didn't know where to go next, so I looked over at June, but she was busy staring at her mom, Hera. But Hera was talking to one of the other gods, which made June look devastated for a moment, but then she put on her mask and appeared to have no emotion whatsoever. Like mother, like daughter, I assumed. I looked over to my own mother, and saw her staring right at me. Her hard stare made me feel uncomfortable, so I quickly looked away. Holly was looking at the floor, so she missed her mother's sympathetic glance.

"Stand in the middle of the room," ordered Zeus. I quickly went. Zeus banged his master bolt on the ground and everyone in the room stopped talking. "You all know why we are here today." He glared hard at Artemis. "It would appear one of us has broken their vows of chastity."

"I never vowed to that," snickered Aphrodite from a few seats down.

"Enough! This isn't a joking matter," yelled Zeus. "The child must be dealt with. Her entire being could be a threat to our existence."

"You say that about all of our children," muttered Athena, sitting next to Aphrodite.

"I say we blow her to smithereens," suggested Hera. Artemis looked lethal sitting extremely tense in her chair/throne thingy.

"At least she knocked," joked Apollo.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I cried out. I wasn't about to let them treat me like a piece of dirt. Artemis let out a sigh of exasperation at my boldness.

Zeus looked over at Artemis, "What do you think? She is, after all, your child."

Artemis took a breath and replied, "I could care less what happens to her. All I see is a painful reminder of what I did." Did her voice crack a little? Either way, I was stunned. My own mother was against me. I missed the days when I was an orphan.

Zeus stared her down for several minutes, then finally nodded, "Alright. She will be dealt with accordingly." He nodded to Ares, who began to get up. "See to it that she goes to the dungeon. I will make the other preparations."

"Wait!" I cried. My friends had gathered around me, prepared to bust me out. "You can't just kill me like that. I will swear to never bother any of you. You could even send me to some secluded place in the middle of the ocean, but you don't have to kill me."

Zeus hesitated. Athena jumped in, "Lena is correct. We could send her with the Hunters where she will be watched all the time. At the same time, Artemis will have to live with the punishment of seeing her mistake everywhere she goes." I was about to hug her until she called me a mistake. I was about to speak up in my defense, but Holly stepped on my foot. I looked over at her curiously, but she just shook her head. Maybe they had a plan?

Zeus nodded, "Yes that would be a fine idea." He looked over at Artemis, "What do you say, daughter? Have you a better idea?"

Artemis looked at me, opened and shut her mouth a few times, then sighed, "No, I suppose that is a perfectly fine idea."

My anger got the best of me, "Geez, sorry, Mother. I'll try not to look at you so you won't have to see my eyes that remind you so much of O-"

"Hush, child" she hissed at me. Stunned by her feral glare, I let my mouth hang open until June gently shut it. June looked at her mother expectantly. Hera sighed and nodded, "A fine idea, letting the child live." Then she added, "to suffer." Wow, what a nice lady (note the sarcasm).

Hera's agreement seemed to be the final barrier for Zeus. "It's agreed then. The child will go with the Hunters and train day and night. She will be watched at all times and not let out of sight." Then he banged his master bolt and disappeared from sight. The other gods made their way out of the room.

Holly, June, and Gavin started talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I focused on my mother, who wanted me dead mites ago. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened, she was looking directly at me. This time, I didn't shy away from her gaze. She got up and started walking toward me, turning back to human height. However, instead of becoming the twelve year old I've grown accustomed to, she looked more like a woman in her mid twenties. Her beauty took me off guard and made me a little jealous. She looked even better than Aphrodite. I wondered if I would look like that when I got older, if I lived long enough, of course. I noticed how similar we actually were. Besides our eyes, we were practically the same person. When she stopped in front of me, she narrowed her eyes, "Were you trying to get both of us killed?" she hissed.

"What? No, I was actually trying to save my almost dead behind, no thanks to you," I practically snarled back. I almost instantly regretted it because she looked like I was about to get grounded in a bad way.

"Never mention your father's name around others, especially gods. If they figure out who he is, not only will you be tortured, but so will he." For a second, I thought I saw fear in her eyes.

"You said he was dead," I said, more confused now than angry.

"Of course he is, but that doesn't mean Hades can't use his powers to torture him in the Underworld," she explained.

"So you really don't care about me, you just don't want to see him get hurt," I said accusingly, and a little hurt.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Well, excuse me for feeling a little unloved right now. You were just trying to get me killed!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes softened and she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't told what was happening. I was giving Athena time to think up a plan to keep you alive. If I had pled for your safety, there would have been a much larger disagreement about you being kept alive. Athena has been helping me all along."

My intelligent reply; "Oh…" Artemis gave me a small smile (I don't think she has ever tried to smiled before) and said, "I'll see you back at camp." She turned to leave, but then looked back at me to say, "I hope that boy isn't growing on you too much. He seems to like you." She frowned like that was an extreme issue. She looked at me and asked, "Do you like him?"

I blushed and glared at her, "We are not early talking about this right now, are we?"

"I suppose not, but I don't want you getting close to him. Or any boys, for that matter," Then she turned and left. I just stood there staring where she last stood, with a dumb-struck look on my face. Eventually my friends dragged me along to the elevator so we could go back to camp.

**So? How'd it go? Should I just quit now, while I'm still ahead? Talk to me, people. :P If I don't get more reviews, I'm gonna have to quit writing/typing/whatever-you-call-it.**

**Peace out. :**


	8. I should be on Dr Phil

**Well, here it is. Chapter 8. I must be on a roll this week. Keep the reviews comin'. I'm loving the attention. ;p**

**Me: I don't own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians stuff. Just the peoples that I made up and the plot… Blah, blah, blah…**

**Poseidon: I seem to have a very unimportant role in this story. I demand a change!**

**Me: We are America! And we don't like change! Grrrr!**

**Poseidon: wtf?**

**Me: I win! XD**

Chapter 8: I should go on Dr. Freaking Phil

When the big guy said watched at all times, he literally meant watched at ALL times. There were like three crows following us the entire way back to camp. I had to pee really bad, so we stopped at Subway (Or as I like to call it; Zombies -Eat Flesh) for some lunch, and I swear there were some funky noises in the stall next to me. I got stage fright and finally decided I wouldn't be able to go, so I just washed my hands and went to get a sub.

Later, when we finally got back to camp, everyone was training really hard. It looked suspicious until I saw Artemis yelling at some kids from Ares cabin who had shot other campers in the butt. Percy was on the field with several other cabin groups, teaching them hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. When Artemis started walking over to Percy, his face visibly paled. He sighed with relief when she just nodded and moved on to where a few Aphrodite girls were sitting, fixing their hair. When Artemis started talking to them, they all started pointing fingers at each other and soon scrambled away to join their other siblings in the archery range. I secretly winced in pain for the poor kids.

"Artemis is really angry," I turned to see that Percy Jackson had made the observation.

"What happened in Olympus?" inquired his girlfriend, Annabeth.

"She almost got me killed, that's what," I huffed.

"Magdalena!" I winced to hear my full name being used. I looked over to who said it. Of course, it was none other than my dear mother, calling me to train with her, I assumed. I walked over to her, and she started barking out orders. "Thalia! Hayley! Elizabeth!" Immediately three girls popped up in front of us. "Take her into the forest and test her hunting skills," she commanded.

"Umm, I hate to break it to you, but I don't have any," I said, a little sheepishly. That's pretty embarrassing, being daughter of THE hunting goddess and I probably couldn't even tie a double knot. The look she gave me reinforced my belief that she actually wanted me to die back at Olympus, but I digress. She just shooed us off and continued on to degrade other campers.

"Sorry about that," winced Thalia. She gave ma a reassuring smile and led the four of us to a secluded area of the woods. " Now, Hayley and Liz are going to run off into the woods and you are going to have to track them, and take them out with an arrow."

"What? How do you expect me to do that? In case you missed, I don't have any clue what to do out here!" I complained.

"I know, but I'm just following Lady Artemis' orders. Since there is really no precedent for the abilities a child of Artemis should have, this is kind of like a test. Once we know what you're capable of, we can start the real training," she nodded to herself, thinking she had a great speech. Then she looked at me, "You have thirty minutes to track down Liz and shoot her at least once. And don't worry about hurting her. Our armor is too strong to be punctured by arrows. I'll be close, so call out if you get hurt." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! How am I supposed to know which tracks were made by Liz? Heck, there are hardly any tracks at all!"

"Instincts?" she said, before disappearing from sight. I took deep breath and counted to ten before I ran off in the direction that the footprints went in.

Everything went well for the first couple minutes, but soon, the prints went in two different directions. Terrific, I was stuck in the middle of the woods, with no clue where to go. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when it hit me. I could smell a few different scents if I concentrated really hard. The scent to the right was really fresh, so I decided to go that way, but a few feet in, I saw a piece of armor hanging in a tree. I remembered seeing this on a TV show once. The people rubbed their scent on nearby trees and left extra pieces of clothing to make the animals think they had gone in that direction. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, I retraced my steps and went to the left side. I followed scents and footprints, and soon came to a small clearing with a pond in the middle. I looked everywhere, but the footprints had stopped, and the scent had just disappeared. I saw movement to my right, and almost flew after the person, when I saw that the person was too tall. That must have been Hayley. I didn't realize I remembered so much about them until now. My brain has subconsciously picked up their images and processed them, or something like that. Being the daughter of Artemis was way cooler than I imagined. I sent a quick, silent message of thanks to my father, for seducing Artemis. I certainly wasn't going to thank Artemis, for fear of her shooting me to death or a worse fate.

When I saw Liz and her smallness crawling behind a tree, my supercharged brain calculated all the angles and I jumped at just the right one so that I landed on top of Liz. In my surprise over my victory, Liz shook me off and started running in confusing patterns, to throw me off. It almost worked, but I scooted around the tree before I ran head first into it. I was breathing way too fast and almost fainted when I saw my chance to take her down. It all happened in slow motion. I whipped around my bow and pulled out an arrow. I sent a silent prayer to the use of my mom's abilities and let the arrow fly. It went right into her side armor and she fell to the ground. I thought I accidentally killed her, giving my mom another reason to want me dead, but she got up and stretched and just pulled the arrow right out of her side.

"Good job," she praised, eyes wide. "Another inch and that arrow would've taken out my stomach."

I cringed, "Sorry."

"Don't be," a voice said from behind us. Should've known, I thought as I turned around and saw Artemis and Thalia nodding approvingly. One might even go as far as to say she looked proud of me, but the moment quickly passed, and I wasn't about to ask for a gold star. Of course, I doubted she had anything gold. Just silver. I shut myself up.

"Forgive my most extreme test," said Artemis, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "I just had to make sure you were going to be able to protect yourself if the need comes when we leave."

"We?" I questioned. "I thought I was supposed to stay and train at Camp Half-Blood."

"Normally, yes, but seeing how Zeus will kill you if I'm not watching, I think it's best if you come with me," she replied. I'm sure I was gaping with my mouth wide open. "Go back to camp, girls. Thank you for your help today." Thalia, Liz, and Hayley nodded and sprinted off to camp. Artemis turned back to me, "I suppose you are upset, but it is the only way to keep you alive."

"If you don't want this either, then why don't you just shoot me yourself?" I questioned haughtily.

Her eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I would shoot you now when I let you live all those millennia ago?"

"What makes you think I know the answer to that question?" I shot back. She just shook her head and turned to walk to camp. I swallowed hard and asked, to fill my curiosity, "If you had a chance… to do it all over again, would you still have broken your vows with my father?" My voice came out in barely a whisper.

She turned to me, and I saw all the pain she hides from back then. I was shocked. I really didn't think she had strong emotions about anything. She shook her head, "I couldn't answer that now. Honestly, it was so long ago and the time went by so quickly, I barely remember it now." She tried to walk away again, but I wasn't satisfied.

"If there was a way to bring him back, would you want that? If you loved him, why haven't you tried? You could be happy again," I really needed something from her.

She tilted her head, studying me, "Your eyes aren't the only thing you got from him. Your stubbornness rivals his." She gave me a small painful smile. "And I have tried. But not everything is possible. His constellation keeps him as alive as I will get," she stared at the sky. "I'm not unhappy right now, perhaps just a little weary. I have lived forever, you know. Life becomes meaningless unless you live it. I try, I really do, but I don't think I would be able to afford the price of bringing him back. And for that I apologize, not only to him, but to you as well." I was stunned by this serious speech (AN: me even more so, seeing as I've never written anything this deep in my life without including a series of inappropriate jokes). She shook her head and motioned for me to follow her back to camp.

Now, I found something to do. I would find away to get my father back, even if it killed me.

**Oookayyy! I almost put myself to sleep there. So this is like a big turning point for our little girl. She's growing up so fast. :'( *Sniffle sniffle* All this seriousness is making me uncomfortable, so I feel I must crack a joke.**

**What do you call a fake noodle? An impasta! … get it? you know, like imposter? Forget it. *crawls back in hole***

**Does anybody even read my little blurbs? Or am I just preaching to the choir here?**

**Anyways, maybe I'll put up another chapter tomorrow, but only if I can get some more reviews. **

**Happy lunch-time everybody. :**


End file.
